Ángel
by Firithfalaswen
Summary: La orden del fénix en medio de la 2da guerra... conflictos con los mortífagos y una aparente derrota... las apariencias engañan y la traición ronda Grimmauld Place. ¿Existirán realmente los ángeles? . 6TO CAPÍTULO ARRIBA! DEJEN RR o lloraré!
1. Ángeles Caídos

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia a publicar en esta pag... ojalá les guste. Este es sólo el 1er capitulo de un cuento q espero no me resulte tan largo! Así q dejen sus reviews para yo saber si les gusta y seguir publicando, ya?

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenencen, yo sólo juego con ellos!

* * *

**Ángel **

**. Capítulo 1: Ángeles caídos.**

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You were my savoir in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Agazapados en la oscuridad, recobraban el aliento mientras escuchaban justo afuera los pasos y gritos de al menos 10 de sus perseguidores. Se habían salvado por poco… por muy poco. Se quedaron ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que los ruidos fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

– ¡MORSMODRE! – Alguien gritó a lo lejos, seguido por algunas risas y luego un silencio aplastante. Tonks, Harry, Hermione y Fred se asomaron cautelosamente para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y salieron de su escondite. Miraron alrededor y todo el escenario era un desastre. Hermione suspiró y rompió el silencio.

– Voldemort nos lleva demasiada ventaja… no hemos podido detener ninguno de sus ataques.

– No sé cómo puede conseguir tantos seguidores tan rápido. – Dijo Harry pateando un escombro con frustración. – ¿Cómo es que todos parecen seguirlo y nosotros ni siquiera nos podemos acercar?

– Nadie quiere morir, Harry… esa es una fuerte arma de convencimiento. – Respondió Tonks.

– De todas formas preferiría morir antes que servirlo. – Agregó Fred.

– Yo pienso igual, pero no podemos esperar eso de toda la gente, por triste que eso sea. – Dijo Hermione, más bien ausente mientras miraba a su alrededor, como buscando, aunque su mente no estaba muy metida en el asunto. De pronto, los 4 se sobresaltaron al escuchar ruidos desde una de las ruinas, empuñaron sus varitas y enfrentaron el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Harry relajó su mano al reconocer la inconfundible cabellera rojo intenso de su novia.

– ¡Ginny! – Gritó y corrió en dirección a ella, que venía acompañada de Ron, George y Neville. El resto también se relajó y fue a encontrarlos. Harry abrazó a Ginny y la besó, Hermione los miró como imaginándose algo y sonrió involuntariamente. Ron miró a Harry y luego a Hermione, y agachó la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Tonks mirando alrededor.

– Susan y Katherine están muertas. – Dijo Ron con amargura. – Luna, Seamus y mi padre están con Lupin y Hagrid. Del resto no sabes nada, aún. Nunca había visto a Hagrid tan afectado. – Tonks miró fijamente a Ron. – No te preocupes, Tonks, Lupin está bien, sólo se hirió una pierna, pero mi padre no lo dejó levantarse, además que necesitaban ayuda con Hagrid. – Harry recién entendió lo que Ron estaba diciendo.

– ¿Hagrid¿Qué pasó con Hagrid?

– No sé de qué forma lo atacaron, pero esta muy mal. Ni siquiera su piel de gigante… – Ron no puedo continuar, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia donde los había visto venir. – ¡Harry! – Ginny intentó detenerlo, pero Harry comenzó a correr y todos corrieron tras él.

Todos, a excepción de Hermione. Cuando hubo una distancia prudente entre el grupo y ella, comenzó a pasearse entre los escombros buscando a los mortífagos caídos y en cuanto encontraba uno le quietaba la máscara. Reconoció a varios de ellos, pero no encontró a quien tenía miedo de encontrar. Cuando ya creyó que había revisado lo suficiente, corrió en la misma dirección de sus compañeros, encontrándolos reunidos en torno a un gigantesco bulto que de inmediato reconoció como Hagrid. Sólo Ron se percató de su tardía llegada, pero no dijo nada. Más de sus compañeros también habían llegado. Lupin y el Sr. Weasley pasaron sus varitas sobre Hagrid emitiendo una luz pálida, hablaron un rato entre ellos en voz baja hasta que ambos asintieron.

– Sr. Weasley – Habló Harry. – ¿Hagrid se pondrá bien?

– No lo sé con seguridad, Harry. Recibió mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber recibido y aguantó bastante tiempo. Puede que se ponga bien, pero habrá que esperar.

– ¿No podemos llevarlo a San Mungo? – Preguntó Neville inocentemente. El Sr. Weasley sonrió.

– No creo, Neville. No creo que quede nadie ahí para atenderlo. Lo mejor será llevarlo de vuelta a la Sede de la Orden para que Maggie y Phillipe vean que pueden hacer. Lo que no veo es cómo. No podemos hacer una aparición conjunta con Hagrid, es demasiado… ¡gigante!

– Lo que nos serviría ahora es un traslador, pero… – Lupin empezó a hablar cuando un fuerte "crack" los espantó a todos. Era Ojo-Loco Moody. – ¡Moody¿Qué haces aquí¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sí, sí… sólo fueron unos rasguños. – El cabestrillo de su brazo ya no estaba y tenía mucho mejor semblante que hace unos días. Sólo conservaba la venda en su cabeza. – Maggie insistía en que no viniera, pero ya no podía seguir acostado. – Miró a su alrededor. – Pero creo que ya me he perdido de toda la acción.

– En todo caso, llegas en un momento oportuno. – le habló el Sr. Weasley. – Hagrid fue herido gravemente y no tenemos como moverlo. – Ojo-Loco miró a Hagrid.

– Eso se arregla en un momento. – Miró al suelo y recogió algo que parecía haber sido un balde alguna vez, lo tocó con la varita y susurró, el objeto brilló por unos instantes y luego volvió a la normalidad. – Ok, volveremos a Grimmauld Place. Arthur, Lupin y todos los que no puedan aparecerse, toquen el traslador y a Hagrid ¡con mucha fuerza a Hagrid! El resto, se puede ir por su cuenta. A la de 3… 1… 2… 3…


	2. Guiando Ángeles

2do capítulo arriba! Ojalá les guste cómo esto se va desarrollando... :P

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenencen, yo sólo juego con ellos! (sino en definitiva Draco sería protagonista!)

* * *

**Ángel **

**. Capítulo 2:** **Guiando Ángeles**

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Ya de vuelta en la sede, todo pareció volver a calmarse, o al menos casi todo. En la reunión que sostuvieron mientras cenaban volvieron a tocar el tema de la falta de personas dispuestas a ayudarlas. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. No podían conseguir adeptos, Rufus Scrimgeour había desaparecido y el ministerio de magia era un caos… La comunidad mágica era un caos… Todo el mundo era un caos. Los muggles ya se habían dado cuenta de la verdad, los magos asustados como estaban, ya no se preocupaban de esconder un mundo que parecía la borde de la desaparición. Y a la vez Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores se multiplicaban por día, llevándose las vidas de muggles y magos por igual en su paso por alcanzar el poder. Los seguidores de Dumbledore parecían haber muerto con él y con ello las esperanzas de poder detener a Voldemort se hacían cada vez más remotas: lo único que mantenía a flote a La Orden era la remota posibilidad de que la profecía hecha hace 17 años se cumpliera. Harry se aferraba a ello con todas sus fuerzas, quería enfrentarse a Voldemort lo más pronto posible y no se daba descanso en cuanto a batallas. Sus compañeros trataban siempre de persuadirlo, pero era imposible: sabía que pasara lo que pasara, la guerra terminaría de una vez por todas cuando él y Voldemort se enfrentaran. Por mientras, continuaba en busca de los Horcruxes tal como Dumbledore le había mostrado, y a estas alturas sólo le faltaban 2. En los momentos en que la conversación se volvía hacia los horcruxes, varios de los presentes se sentían desfallecer: Harry se había estado obsesionando con ellos, más que con el encuentro con Voldemort, estaba obsesionado con encontrar esos 2 objetos que le permitirían destruir a su enemigo de una vez por todas.

– Harry, ya te lo hemos dicho… te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, pero estamos cansados. – Intentaba Hermione hacerlo entrar en razón frente a su último ataque de ira. – Mira a Moody, a Lupin, a Hagrid… – Con eso Harry pareció calmarse un poco, pero su frustración no disminuía, más parecía aumentar. En esos momentos Harry tendía a encerrarse por horas en la antigua habitación de Sirius y a la única que le permitía entrar era a Ginny.

Por esos días, los ánimos de todos andaban en extremo bajos. Pero resultaba llamativa la ausencia de Hermione: ella estaba en la casa, peleaba en las batallas, hacía de aprendiz de sanadora, cocinaba y limpiaba... hacía todo lo que se suponía debía hacer y sin embargo era como si no estuviera ahí. En las reuniones estaba cada vez más ausente, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar muy remoto, volviendo sólo para asegurarse de mantener a Harry a raya con los comentarios y a Ron sin desanimarse. Varios intentaron averiguar qué era lo que causaba esto en Hermione, pero luego todos se metieron en sus propios asuntos y el desánimo de la chica comenzó a pasar desapercibido entre todo el desánimo que se había apoderado de la sede de la orden. Aún así, si no fuera por sus fructuosos esfuerzos por esconderlo, la tristeza de Ron era la peor de todas. No sólo había tenido que lidiar con la muerte de Charlie (que aún pensaba, era su culpa) y la desaparición de Percy del ministerio, agregado a todo lo que pasaba con la Orden desde la muerte de Dumbledore, sino que observaba a Hermione mucho más cercanamente y veía mucho más de lo que la chica sabía. Ron tenía la impresión que si ella hubiese sido su novia, todo se le haría mucho más llevadero, pero nunca pudo confesar lo que sentía y Hermione parecía haber encontrado a otra persona, así que Ron se quedó callado y se volvió hermético en cuanto a decir lo que sentía. Sólo se le escuchaba deambular por la casa sin poder dormir, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, por la cocina, los pasillos y los innumerables salones de la casa. Fue en uno de estos paseos donde encontró a Hermione arrodillada en frente de una chimenea en uno de los salones más pequeños, que tenía aspecto de ser más bien una oficina.

– Herm… – Ron no continuó, pues notó que la chica tenía su cabeza dentro de las llamas verde esmeralda.

– Habitación de Draco, Mansión Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione. Ron casi se muere de la impresión y sintió que sus piernas no lo podían sujetar. Aún así, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, mantuvo silencio y se quedó a espiar a Hermione. Él sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero ¿Hermione hablando con Draco? Si eso era así, ya nada estaba bien. – ¡Draco! Oh, Dios, realmente me asusté después de la última pelea… Sí, sí te reconocí, pero al rato te perdí de vista… – La conversación se fue tornando más extraña, ya que Ron no podía escuchar lo que Malfoy respondía, pero por lo que decía Hermione, sacó en limpio que hacía mucho tiempo ya que ambos estaban involucrados. Ron luchaba contra la sorpresa, hacía lo necesario para poder respirar sin que el corazón se le saliera por la boca y se mantenía en pie casi por milagro, pero ya al final de la conversación lo que escuchó decir a Hermione fue demasiado para él. – Yo también te amo, Draco. Por favor cuídate. – Y Ron se desplomó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo que sobresaltó a Hermione que sacó la cabeza de la chimenea en medio segundo sólo para ver a Ron en el suelo al lado de la puerta. – ¡Ron¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Dijo Hermione con un temblor bastante evidente en su voz.

– ¡No… me… hables! – Respondió Ron intentando respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste, Hermione¿Qué… qué estabas…?

– Ron… – Hermione se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo lo había escuchado todo y se acercó a él. Ron se alejó arrastrándose por el suelo como si Hermione fuera a matarlo. – Ron, por favor, déjame explicarte…

– ¡No hay nada que explicar¡Tú¡Tú estás… estás con… Malfoy¡Un mortífago¡Nos han perseguido, nos han matado! Y… y… tú… estás con él. – Ron se afirmó la cabeza en total desesperación. Hermione se sentó en el suelo frente él.

– Por favor, Ron. Todo esto tiene una explicación…

– ¿Qué explicación puede tener? – Ron se levantó del suelo, pero aún sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Hermione se levantó también y trató de ayudarlo. – ¡No¡No me toques! Ni siquiera te reconozco… – Ron se deslizó por la muralla donde estaba apoyado hasta dar nuevamente con el suelo. Su entereza no dio para más y se puso a llorar. – ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – Musitó más hablando con el mismo. Hermione quedó perpleja.

– Ron¿cómo esto va a ser tu culpa? – Dijo ella casi con una sonrisa

– ¡Lo es! – Hermione se sobresaltó con el grito que Ron dio. – Si tan sólo… si tan sólo te hubiese dicho todo antes… – Ron la miró con los ojos rojos y empañados en lágrimas. – Hermione… yo… yo… yo te amo… – Hermione se volvió a desplomar en el suelo, ahora ella estaba comenzando a llorar.

– ¡Oh, Dios! Ron… yo…

– Hermione… yo… yo… yo te amo… … yo… 

– Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sé. Más o menos desde que te vi con Viktor Krum, pero no sé por qué no te lo dije antes. – Ron hablaba en susurros y sin mirarla. – Y después estabas tan ausente, tan distraída. Y comenzaron a pasar todas estas cosas horribles, que supuse que esto no venía al caso y… preferí quedarme callado. – Ron se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a mirarla con profunda decepción. – Yo sospechaba que querías a alguien más y eso también me detuvo a confesarme. Pero… ¿Malfoy?

– Ron, en realidad no se qué decir…

– Mira, si no sientes nada por mí, ya está bien. Eso puedo entenderlo. Pero… ¿Malfoy? Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. El imbécil que te ha tratado como basura los últimos 6 años, que intentó matar a Dumbledore. ¡Es un mortífago, por Dios! – Ron volvió a levantar la voz. – Y el heredero de una familia de mortífagos que sabemos si V-v-voldemort llegara a ganar, ellos tendrían el 2do lugar en jerarquía. ¿Cómo puedes estar con él¿No te habrá echado un Imperius? – La expresión de Hermione se volvió de súbito más distante y algo hermética.

– Confió plenamente en Draco Malfoy. – Dijo casi automáticamente. Ron sólo la miró.

– Suenas como Dumbledore… ¡Y mira cómo terminó él!

– Ron, si quieres escuchar toda la historia, puedo contártela. Puedo contarte cómo exactamente llegué a querer a un mortífago… – Hermione se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones que había en la oficina. Ron vaciló un momento, pero la curiosidad fue más y la siguió, sentándose frente a ella. Hermione suspiró, buscando el mejor punto de partida. – Sólo prométeme que no interrumpirás nada y que esperarás a que termine. – Ron asintió. – Todo esto empezó en nuestro 5to año, cuando nos hicieron prefectos…


	3. Oscuras Intenciones

3er Cap... espero que les guste! He alargado un poco los capítulos (más de lo que tenía pensado hacerlo), así q espero q no se aburran! Veamos como se va desenredando todo...

Como siempre, los personajes no son mios blah blah blah... Draco Rulez! Gracias JK!

Gracias tb por los reviews!**

* * *

**

**Ángel**

**. Capítulo 3: Oscuras Intenciones**

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_...Hogwarts, 5to año_

Hermione caminaba un día por el castillo, había patrullado los pasillos como se suponía debía hacerlo. Los adornos de navidad recién colgados parecían ser imanes para algunos revoltosos y en especial para Peeves, además que Filch sospechaba que el espíritu de las fiestas podía mostrarse en una epidemia de duelos entre magos. Todos los prefectos andaban en eso, pero por alguna razón Hermione se lo tomaba más a pecho y era capaz de dar hasta 3 veces la ronda más que sus compañeros. Desde que la Umbridge estaba como Gran Inquisidora y Harry había comenzado con la Armada de Dumbledore, a Hermione le habían dado unas ganas irreconocibles de recorrer el castillo, como si alguna parte de ella le pidiera conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese castillo, presintiendo un final. Además, encontraba paz caminando y le servía para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Fue en uno de esos paseos donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy, su primer encuentro extraño al menos. Draco la vio asomarse por un pasillo y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. Se escondió en uno de los espacios de las armaduras hasta que Hermione estuvo cerca.

– Vaya... vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo Malfoy asomándose frente a ella. – !Pero si es la pequeña Gryffindor Sangre-Sucia Granger!

– Piérdete, Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione haciendo el intento de seguir caminando, pero Draco se paró delante de ella.

– No no no, mi pequeña Sangre-Sucia. Primero quiero saber qué haces deambulando el castillo tan sola...

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Oh, sí que lo es! – Draco sonrió. Hermione sintió una punzada en su estómago. ¿Realmente le había gustado esa sonrisa?

– No, no lo es, así que déjame pasar. – Ella dio un paso al lado intentado esquivar al chico, pero Draco se volvió a correr y apoyó una mano sobre la muralla cortándole definitivamente el paso a Hermione. – Malfoy¿qué...?

– Shh... – El chico puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Hermione, quien sintió una corriente bajar por su espalda al momento que hicieron contacto. Draco apoyó su otra mano en la pared, dejando a la chica atrapada. – Quizá esto te enseñe a no andar sola por el castillo... aunque dudo que Rey Comadreja o el cabeza rajada pudieran defenderte. – Malfoy apretó su cuerpo contra Hermione de manera muy ruda.

– Malfoy, suéltame. – Comenzó a decir ella intentando empujarlo. La costumbre de Malfoy de forzar a las chicas a hacer cosas que ellas no querían era muy conocida en el castillo y Hermione estaba siendo su actual víctima. Draco no se alejó y mientras más ella empujaba, más fuerte él la presionaba contra la pared. – ¡Malfoy¡Quítate! Te juro que gritaré si no me... – Hermione no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Malfoy le plantó un beso. Al principio, la Gryffindor se sorprendió lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al segundo siguiente se sintió asqueada, lo que duró muy poco para empezar incluso a disfrutarlo. Ahí cayó en la cuenta de quién estaba besándola y juntando todas sus fuerzas empujó a Malfoy lejos de ella y le plantó un puñetazo en plena cara. – Eres un maldito imbécil. – Le dijo en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro y se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Draco sonrió mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde Hermione lo había golpeado.

– Esto no se quedará así, Granger... ya lo verás... – Le gritó mientras ella se iba. – ¡Y para una Sangre-Sucia, no estuvo tan mal!

Por algún motivo, Hermione decidió guardar en secreto su furtivo encuentro con Malfoy en los pasillos. Ya podía imaginarse la reacción de Ron y Harry y la próxima muerte del rubio si es que ella se los llegara a contar. En cambio se mantuvo ocupada con los preparativos de navidad, tejer gorros para los elfos, ocuparse de los deberes y de la AD. Aún así no podía evitar pensar en ese día, y aunque había disimulado bastante bien, a veces se sorprendía a sí misma mirando a Malfoy a través del Gran Salón o de las salas de clases, casi deseando volver a repetir ese beso. Hacía lo posible por no pensar en eso, y en las vacaciones de Navidad, con todo lo que pasó con el padre de Ron y Harry creyéndose poseído, su mente se mantuvo alejada del asunto. Al menos hasta que volvió a Hogwarts y vio a Malfoy caminando por el pasillo. Nuevamente se quedó mirándolo, con su túnica muy ordenada, su insignia de prefecto, la I plateada de la brigada de Umbridge, su pelo cayéndole elegantemente sobre la frente, por unos instantes no tenía la expresión altanera de siempre, por un segundo sonreía como un chico normal, como un chico que no la trataría mal, casi como un chico cualquiera. Draco la miró y Hermione desvió la vista, sin evitar ponerse algo colorada y maldiciéndose a sí misma por esas debilidades. La verdad era que no creía que podría gustarle Malfoy, pero algo dentro de ella crecía en contra de toda lógica. Se obligó a preocuparse de su almuerzo, aunque lo que más quería era salir corriendo de ahí. El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, Hagrid estaba a prueba y Harry tendría su primera lección de Oclumancia. Sin embargo en la tarde un papelito ingeniosamente doblado en forma de pájaro, llegó volando hasta la biblioteca y se posó en ella. Harry ya estaba con Snape y por el momento no había rastros de Ron, lo que fue una suerte.

_Baño de los prefectos en 15 minutos._

El resto estaba en blanco, sin remitente. Hermione miró el papel como si eso hiciera que aparecieran otras palabras, pero nada ocurrió, miró alrededor de la biblioteca suponiendo que quien había enviado eso podría estar ahí, pero no vio nada sospechoso. Sin saber realmente por qué, se levantó de su asiento y salió en dirección hacia el baño de los prefectos, preguntándose todo el camino quién podría haber sido. Cuando llegó a la puerta no había nadie, así que supuso que debía entrar. Una vez dentro vio que la enorme tina estaba hasta el borde, había burbujas por doquier y de fondo sonaba una extraña melodía que invitaba a relajarse. Hermione sonrió, pero se mantuvo alerta: sabía que no estaba sola.

– ¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí? – Escuchó una risita que la puso ansiosa más que asustarla. – ¿Aló? – Ella también comenzó a reírse, de los puros nervios. Se dio una vuelta intentando encontrar a alguien, pero las burbujas bloqueaban su vista. De repente, alguien la tomó por la espalda.

– Creí que no vendrías. – Le susurró ese alguien al oído, obviamente un chico.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ella sin atreverse a darse vuelta.

– Así no es el juego, Hermione… – El chico le vendó los ojos y continuó hablando en susurros. – Prométeme que no te quitarás la venda. – Hermione asintió. El chico la rodeó para quedar en frente de ella y la besó. Un beso profundo, suave… Hermione sintió como su lengua era acariciada por la del chico. "¡Vaya! Sí que sabe besar." Pensó, dejándose llevar por el beso. Puso sus manos en el torso del chico para descubrir que sólo llevaba una camisa. Sin saber por qué, Hermione comenzó a acariciar el pecho del desconocido, quien gimió y puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, apretándola contra él. Ella sonrió y subió sus manos hasta la cara del chico. Le acarició las mejillas, los pómulos y la barbilla, intentando reconocer las facciones, aunque su mente estaba siendo distraída por las manos del chico masajeando su espalda y su trasero. No sabía por qué no se resistía a esta especie de asalto y hasta se sorprendió al descubrir que lo disfrutaba. Pero algo así no podía ser perfecto. Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello del desconocido: corto atrás, largo por delante, suave y que caía graciosamente sobre su frente. Los rostros de los 4 chicos que podían conocer la contraseña del baño de los prefectos vinieron a su mente en una fracción de segundo y reconoció de inmediato a su asaltante. Le dio un empujón, cortando el beso y se sacó la venda sólo para encontrar a un sorprendido Draco en frente de ella.

– ¡Malfoy¿Qué demonios…? – Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Draco en una actitud muy extraña en él había salido corriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras él. – ¡Malfoy! por un demonio... – Draco vio que Hermione lo seguía he hizo además de detenerse por unos segundos, pero se dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y siguió corriendo por pasillos que Hermione no reconoció. – ¡Malfoy, por la mierda! Para, por favor... – Hermione se detuvo para respirar. ­– ¡Draco! – Volvió a gritar y una cabeza rubia se asomó por el pasillo que estaba al fondo.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? ­– Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica.

– Draco... Ese es tu nombre¿o no? – Hermione se apoyó en la muralla para recuperar el aliento. – Ahora¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios pasó? – Draco dio un fuerte suspiro y giró sobre sus talones, se pasó una mano por el pelo en actitud digna de desesperación y encaró a la chica nuevamente.

– No lo sé, Herm... ¡Granger! – Se acercó a ella caminando muy lento. – Sólo... que... bueno, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer... bueno, de besarte. – Malfoy miró fijamente el piso. En cambio la Gryffindor lo miró com incredulidad, pero aún así había algo que no calzaba.

– Malfoy... ¿Te das cuenta que has forzado a cuanta chica hay en este castillo?

– Lo sé... y créeme que no me enorgullezco de eso... no ahora, al menos.

– Entonces¿Por qué conmigo fue distinto y hasta... amable? – Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa. La chica no pudo encontrarla menos que encantadora.

– ¿Hubieses preferido que te forzara, Granger? ­– El rubio sacudió la cabeza. – No, varias veces se me cruzó por la mente, pero no... a ti... no te podría forzar. – Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, resoplando en frustración. – Por algún extraño motivo a ti no te podría forzar. – Hermione se plantó delante de él.

– Después de todos estos años... "Asquerosa Sangre-Sucia" y demases... ¿Por qué? – El chico miró al suelo con evidente vergüenza. – Malfoy, mírame.

– No puedo, Granger. No puedo mirarte, como no puedo forzarte como no puedo hacer que entiendas por qué... al menos mientras yo no lo entienda.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Hermione tomó al Slytherin por el mentón obligándolo a mirarla. Sus grises ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, cuestionamientos y otras cosas, pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue que no vio una gota de maldad o desprecio en ellos, algo que ya se había acostumbrado a ver.

– Que eres la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo, que durante 5 años nos hemos dedicado a hacernos la vida imposible, que eres... eres... una Sangre-Sucia y yo... yo... yo creo que me gustas. – Esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro alejándose de la chica que ahora lo miraba con incredulidad.

– Malfoy, yo...

– No es necesario que digas algo... sólo... bueno, sé con seguridad que 5 años de insultos no se olvidan, pero desde un tiempo hasta ahora todas esas palabrotas eran sólo para negar lo que me ocurría. – Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco estaba luchando contra todo su orgullo y prácticamente toda su crianza confesándole estas cosas. Y ni siquiera Malfoy era tan buen actor.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

– ¡Obvio que me doy cuenta! Si tan estúpido no soy... – Draco volvió a girar sobre sí mismo. – O quizá sí lo soy y por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Pero eso no importa... ya lo dije... ahora puedes ir a contarle a tus amiguitos y tendrán más razones para burlarse de mí...

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso, Malfoy? Yo no soy como tú. No me aprovecho de las debilidades de los otros para atacarlos, todo esto en caso de que estuvieras diciendo la verdad. – Draco la miró con cara de estar a punto de atacarla, pero Hermione no se amedrentó. – De verdad¿esperas que crea todo lo que dices así como así?

– La verdad es que dudaría de ti si me creyeras así de rápido. – Draco tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. – Pero quiero que llegues a creerme, Granger...

– Hermione. Mi nombre es Hermione.

– Hermione... – Dijo él sonriendo. – Sé que no será fácil... pero¿podrías darme una oportunidad?

– Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué siento yo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Es cierto... lo siento... probablemente ni siquiera... – Pero Draco no pudo continuar, pues Hermione lo calló con un beso.

– Eso no significa que te creo, pero puedo hacer el intento. No más insultos Malfoy, y quizá podrías empezar a gustarme.

* * *

No se emocionen, q el 4to ni siquiera lo he empezado! 


	4. Tomaste Mi Corazón

4to capítulo arriba… pero no me dejan ningún review!-- :o(

Con lo que me costó escribir este cap! ··Sniff··

Pero bueno… Gracias a Sakura-Granger, Márgara y Selene MedioElfa!

Los capítulos se me están alargando mucho! Pero tengo un nº limitado de caps, así q tengo q aprovecharlos!

Y bájense la canción! ·Angels· de Within Temptation!

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino estaría nadando en una bóveda como Tío Rico McPato, Draco sería el protagonista, Viktor estaría en Hogwarts y Harry sería una niña!

* * *

**Ángel**

**. Capítulo 4: Tomaste Mi Corazón**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intensions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? _

Los días siguientes se fueron sucediendo de la más normal de las formas, pero Hermione y Draco guardaban un secreto, un secreto que los hacía sonreírse disimuladamente a través de las salas de clases o el gran comedor, un secreto que los hacía dar largos paseos nocturnos para poder encontrarse en algún rincón perdido del castillo o en el mismo baño de los prefectos, un secreto que les hacía contarse todo (o casi todo). Hermione se vio descubriendo a un Draco distinto, desde su primer encuentro en el baño de los prefectos, no había vuelto a pasar nada entre ellos, Draco estaba más que dispuesto a ganarse la confianza, e incluso el amor, de Hermione sin ninguna prisa. La chica se encontró divirtiéndose con Malfoy casi como lo hacía con Harry o Ron, pero a la vez sentía cosas que sus amigos jamás la habían hecho sentir: Draco la hacía sentir hermosa, especial… No era un giro de 360 grados para el chico, pero sí una mejora. Por ser un Malfoy, no iba a dejar de ser altanero, sarcástico ni arrogante, pero por lo mismo trataba a Hermione como una princesa, era atento e incluso cariñoso (cosa que casi espantó a la Gryffindor, que pensaba que la palabra cariño no existía en el vocabulario de Draco). Sus principales problemas, sin embargo, se suscitaban a la hora del tema "Harry y Ron".

– Draco, no puedes seguir tratando así a Ron y a su familia. – Nuevamente tocaban el tema después de una pelea bastante degradante para Ron, mientras se escondían en el baño de los prefectos. El chico resopló.

– No lo puedo evitar, Herms. Él no me gusta… no me gusta… – Draco giró sobre sí mismo, a Hermione le causaba gracia cada vez que hacía eso.

– ¿Y por qué tanto? Es sólo su apellido lo que te molesta… Es como si hubieses sido criado para odiarlo. Pero a la vez también fuiste criado para odiar a la gente como yo… ¡y míranos!

– Tal vez es por mi crianza… o quizá sólo porque está enamorado de ti. – Draco la miró cruzándose de brazos. A la chica casi le da un ataque de risa.

– ¡Por favor, Draco¿Qué estupideces dices? Ron no tiene más lado emocional que un escreguto de cola explosiva… se demoró 4 años en darse cuenta que yo era una chica. – Malfoy no se inmutó y la siguió mirando con cara de "sólo lo estás defendiendo". – Mira, te puedo asegurar que Ron no está enamorado de mí… así que por favor deja de tratarlo tan mal. No sabes cuánto le acompleja todo eso.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa. A cambio recibió un golpe en su brazo. – ¡Ouch! Cuidado, Granger… – Ambos chicos se rieron.

– Sino puedes dejar de odiarlo, sólo déjalo en paz. Y si no es por él, hazlo por mí. – Hermione fingió un puchero que hizo al Slytherin suspirar rendido.

– Está bien… ¡Pero no vuelvas a haces pucheros que me hacen hacerte caso!

– Y en cuanto a Harry…

– ¡Oh, no! Eso no lo cederé… Potter es… como mi enemigo natural. Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces… – Hermione suspiró, sabiendo ya que era una pelea perdida. – Ya te dije que podía hacer el intento de no provocarlo, pero también tengo una reputación que defender. Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si él me insulta.

– ¡Oh, eso sería chistoso de ver! – Hermione comenzó a reírse. – ¡Draco Malfoy minimizado por Harry Potter! El sólo pensarlo en chistoso… – Draco la fulminó con una mirada.

– Te has pasado, Granger… – El chico la tomó en brazos tirándola sobre su hombro y la lanzó a la enorme tina. Hermione lanzó un grito que fue ahogado por el agua que entró a su boca. Draco se reía.

– Eres un desgraciado… – La chica comenzó a tirarle agua con las manos al Slytherin, ambos reían a carcajadas. – ¡Trae tu trasero acá, Malfoy! – Draco hizo una reverencia y se lanzó al agua, salpicando a la chica. Se dedicaron a tirarse agua e intentar ahogarse mutuamente hasta que en un momento Draco desapareció de la superficie. – Draco… Draco¿Dónde te metiste? – Hermione miraba alrededor pero no podía encontrar al rubio. Comenzó a asustarse del último golpe que le dio. – Malfoy, no me asustes… – De repente, algo la tomó por la espalda. La chica se dio vuelta con un sobresalto para encontrar a un Malfoy riéndose.

– ¿Realmente te asustaste, Herms?

– No… vuelvas… a hacerme… eso… ¡nunca! – Dijo ella, golpeando al chico suavemente con cada palabra. De repente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados en la piscina, muy cerca el uno del otro. Draco le sacó un mechón de pelo de la cara a Hermione.

– ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tienes ojos muy lindos?

– Creo… creo que sí… – La chica se estaba quedando casi sin aliento con esos ojazos grises que parecían traspasarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no veía en ellos desprecio ni odio, y cada día le gustaba más ser la razón por la que esos ojos parecían sonreír todo el tiempo. Ella lo sabía y lo sentía: se estaba enamorando de Malfoy, le creía todo lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se encontraron en el baño de los prefectos y quería creerle que algún día podrían ser felices. Se imaginaba la cara de Harry, de Ron y de toda la pandilla de Slytherin si es que alguna vez pasaba por un pasillo tomada de la mano de Draco o si llegara a contarle a sus amigos que salía con él. Pero aún así había detalles y miedos que no pasaba por alto, como la elevada probabilidad de que Malfoy, como toda su familia, se volviera alguna vez un mortífago. No había querido mencionarlo, más que nada porque no quería desilusionarse tan pronto de todo lo maravilloso que le estaba pasando, pero le hacía mantener la distancia. Draco se acercó lentamente como para besarla. – Eeemmm… ya me tengo que ir. – Dijo ella cortando todo intento de beso. Se alejó del chico y salió de la piscina haciendo un hechizo para secarse.

– Lo… lo siento. No debí haber…

– Está bien, Draco. – El chico también salió del agua y se secó. Pasó una mano por su pelo para ordenarlo un poco, pero a Hermione le pareció más un gesto de incomodidad, lo que hizo que se sintiera peor. Ella también quería besarlo, pero ¿por qué algo se lo impedía? – Bueno... mejor me voy... sino Harry y Ron estarán buscándome por todo el castillo. – La chica dejó salir una risa nerviosa. Miró a Draco por un segundo y abrió la puerta. – Adiós, Draco.

– Nos vemos, Herms. – Él sólo se quedó ahí mirándola sin hacer nada. Hermione dio un paso afuera de la puerta y titubeó unos segundos, sólo para darse vuelta hacia el rubio, plantarle un beso en la boca y salir antes de que el chico pudiera pensar en qué estaba pasando. Cuando por fin reaccionó, la Gryffindor ya se había ido. Draco simplemente sonrió.

Unos días después, Hermione se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues desde su último encuentro en el baño de los prefectos, Draco no había vuelto a hacer contacto. De hecho lo había visto muy poco y en esos instantes el chico parecía distraído o preocupado por algo. Ella no se había atrevido a preguntar, de hecho nunca había sido ella la que decidía dónde y cuándo juntarse y no le molestaba que esa responsabilidad recayera sobre Draco, pero este silencio la estaba entrando a desesperar. Sin embargo, el día anterior a su paseo a Hogsmeade del 14 de febrero, Hermione recibió el mismo papelito doblado en forma de pájaro: _Siento la demora. Pasillo de entrada a las mazmorras hoy a las 7._

La cara de Hermione se iluminó, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y esperó impacientemente a las 7 de la tarde. Leía el papelito a cada rato y en la única clase que tuvo en el día con los de Slytherin le dirigió una mirada bastante decidora a Draco a través de sus compañeros, el chico sonrió. Casi a la hora convenida, Hermione se arregló un poco y salió en dirección a las mazmorras cuidando de no encontrarse con nadie conocido en el camino, por lo que llegar le llevó más de lo normal. Al llegar vio a Draco asomando su cabeza al pasillo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba escondido en la sombra, el chico la vio. Hermione miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, así que corrió hacia donde estaba escondido Malfoy y se abalanzó sobre él, casi lo besa, pero en el último minuto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sólo lo abrazó.

– Ya me estabas empezando a asustar… – Le dijo la chica.

– ¿Y por qué por una vez no me escribes tú? – Malfoy la miró divertido.

– No lo sé… es la costumbre, supongo. Además tú conoces el castillo mejor que yo.

– ¡Ja¿Me vas a decir que con esos amiguitos tuyos no han recorrido TODO este castillo? – Draco tomó la mano de la chica y la empezó a guiar a través de los pasillos que dirigían hacia las mazmorras. Hermione reconoció parte del camino que llevaba al salón de pociones, hasta que el Slytherin dobló en un recodo que la chica jamás había notado.

– Nunca había visto este pasillo.

– Digamos que es un pequeño secreto de los Slytherin… de algunos Slytherin bien escogidos en realidad. Y serás la primera Sangre-S… – Draco se paró en seco y miró a la chica. – Lo siento.

– No te preocupes… Ya sé que no lo haces con mala intención. – Hermione sonrió.

– Bueno, pero serás la primera… eh… sangre-no-pura en verlo. Sólo espero que te guste… – Draco la guió hasta una puerta, pero antes de entrar le vendó los ojos. – ¿Confías en mí, Hermione Granger?

– Sí. – El chico sonrió, susurró algo a la puerta que se abrió al instante y guió a la vendada Hermione hacia el interior. La chica pensó que sentiría frío dentro de la mazmorra, pero al instante sintió el suave calor del fuego crepitando en un hogar. Draco la guió hasta sentarla y le quitó la venda.

– Guau… – Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la Gryffindor que había quedado sin palabras. Se vio a ella misma sentada a una mesa con una deliciosa cena en medio de una pequeña mazmorra alumbrada con decenas de pequeñas velas que flotaban cerca del techo, a semejanza del Gran Salón, un cómodo sillón y una cama adornada con doseles. Draco sonrió.

– Me parece que te está gustando el lugar que escogí para pasar nuestro 14 de febrero…

– ¿Cómo es que existe este lugar?

– Bueno, cuando eres un Slytherin, tu jefe de casa es Snape y eres un Malfoy, se te dan ciertas regalías. Todos los Slytherin tenemos algo así como una habitación privada en las mazmorras, para utilizar cuando lo requiramos fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin… – La vista de Hermione se ensombreció: esta habitación es la que usaba Malfoy para sus múltiples conquistas. El chico no notó ese cambió de humor en ella y siguió hablando hasta que al darse la vuelta por la mesa y quedar en frente de ella, notó su cabeza mirando al piso y se interrumpió. – Herms…

– Entonces¿cuántas chicas conocen esta habitación? – Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo.

– ¿Realmente importa? – Hermione no respondió. Draco se arrodilló frente a ella. – Herms, mírame. Sé que es difícil de aceptar que yo haya sido así, pero como te dije la primera vez en el baño de los prefectos, no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice.

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

– No lo sé… quizá por aparentar… quizá porque realmente lo disfrutaba. Pero ahora todo es distinto. Ahora estás tú. Y no me interesa ninguna otra chica. – Hermione seguía mirando el suelo mientras una lágrima se le escapaba. – ¡Hey! Mírame… – Le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su mentón y le levantaba la cabeza. Al ver su lágrima, la limpió. – No tienes por qué llorar.

– En realidad se me ha hecho muy difícil creerte, Draco. Como dijiste alguna vez, 5 años de insultos no se olvidan tan fácilmente y además está toda tu reputación, tu familia… como que a veces siento que todo se pondría en nuestra contra. Y me asusta. – Se apoyaron cabeza con cabeza, la chica suspiró.

– No puedo decirte que será fácil. Hay más cosas de por medio de las que se ven a simple vista. Si para ti es difícil olvidar 5 años de insultos, imagina cómo es para mí ir en contra de 15 años de crianza bajo una dinastía de mortífagos. – Hermione lo miró con miedo, pero sostuvo sus manos fuertemente entre las de ella.

– ¿Y tú te convertirás en uno? – Draco suspiró.

– No lo sé, Herms. Es como lo que se espera de mí… Lo que sí sé, es que mientras mi padre sea el mortífago cabeza de la familia, nadie se fijará en lo que yo haga o no.

– ¡Oh, Draco! – Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo. – Espero nunca ver el día en que te conviertas en un mortífago. – El chico sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza.

– Pero bueno, mortífago o no, siempre habrá una Sangre-Sucia a la que voy a amar. – Hermione miró con cara de sorpresa a un tímido Draco que se levantó del suelo a buscar una cajita encima de la mesita de noche. – No me mires con esa cara, Granger. – Volvió a su lugar en el suelo frente a Hermione y abrió la caja para revelar una fina cadena de oro con una runa.

– Una D… ¡Que ingenioso!

– Sé que el rey comadreja y Potter no toman runas antiguas, así que me pareció una buena idea. Así, si llegan a verlo, no tendrán ni la más remota idea de qué es. – Draco le puso el colgante alrededor del cuello. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca, se miraron a los ojos. – Y es verdad, Herms… sí te amo. – Susurró antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios.

Draco hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para terminar ese beso y cenar de una vez por todas. Después, el Slytherin condujo a la Gryffindor a la cama, ésta última aceptó con mucho recelo, después de la quinta insistencia de que nada pasaría, pudo relajarse. Se besaron, se abrazaron y se acariciaron, pero como Malfoy había prometido, no ocurrió nada que ella no quisiera. Hermione simplemente no se sentía lista y, para su sorpresa, el chico ni siquiera insistió. Ya estaban cayendo dormidos cuando Draco abrazó a Hermione, haciendo que se apoyara en él.

– Te amo, mi Sangre-Sucia.

– ¿TU Sangre-Sucia? – Dijo ella con una risita.

– Así es. Mía y de nadie más.

– ¿Y tú serás entonces MI hurón botador?

– Tuyo y de nadie más. Mañana mismo me haré un tatuaje que diga: "Propiedad de Hermione Malfoy."

Se besaron por última vez y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al menos el 5to ya lo empecé… 


	5. No Hay Escape

Más de alguien ha dicho por ahí que las historias (o en este caso los capítulos) se escriben sols... Parece que éste capítulo en particular no se quería escribir! ¬¬ ... Pero hasta que salió a eso de las 6am con su escena cúlmine que espero que les guste.

Eso sí, toy triste pq muy pocos me dejan RR!. :o( ... Gracias a quienes sí los dejan!

Hasta el libro 5 intenté seguir la historia, pero a partir del 6to libro hay cosas que van a tener q cambiar. HAY SPOILERS! si no has leido el 6to y no quieres saber q pasa, no podrás leer este cap!

**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo de siempre... HP no me pertenece! (ojalá Draco sí)

**

* * *

**

**Ángel**

**. Capítulo 5: No Hay Escape**

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

– Y así fue más o menos como todo empezó. – Le dijo Hermione a un ausente Ron que miraba fijamente la raída alfombra de la sala en donde estaban. Pasó un minuto de silencio. – ¿Ron?

– ¿Un escreguto de cola explosiva?

– Lo… lo siento… – Hermione lo miró avergonzada. Ron suspiró.

– ¿Ese día en la oficina de Umbridge?

– Fue él quien les dio la oportunidad de escapar. Muy disimuladamente, según me contó después. Y por suerte nadie lo notó.

– Lo que le costó terminar lleno de murciélagos en su cara. – Ron sonrió con el recuerdo del hechizo lanzado por Ginny, pero fue una sonrisa muy amarga.

– Había muchas apariencias por guardar.

– ¿Y en sexto año? – Ron miró a Hermione, quien suspiró.

– Después de todo lo que pasó en el ministerio y con el arresto de Lucius Malfoy, las cosas se nos complicaron aún más. Ambos sabíamos que mientras Lucius fuera EL mortífago de la familia Malfoy, Draco estaba protegido, por así decirlo, de convertirse en un mortífago. Pero con su padre en Azkabán, era cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort fijara su vista en el heredero Malfoy.

_Hogwarts, 6º año_

El verano pasó entre sobresaltos, lechuzas, enojos, un encuentro bastante frío y un mes de silencio. Un mes que se hizo eterno para ambos. Draco tenía una misión e iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para cumplirla. Una misión que prefirió ocultar de Hermione y que lo llevó a aislarse. Sus temores se estaban convirtiendo en realidad y un día que habían visto muy lejano y hasta imposible se materializó. Hermione no lo sabía, pero el mismo día de su último encuentro, Draco había sido convertido en mortífago. Agosto pasó entre silencios y lágrimas para Hermione y entre dolor y miedo para Draco. Ya se acercaba el momento de regresar a clases y el chico lo estaba pasando muy mal: No se le había ocurrido ninguna forma de cumplir lo que el Señor Oscuro le había encomendado, su padre estaba en Azkabán y la vida de su madre y la suya propia peligraban demasiado como para atreverse a no seguir las órdenes de Voldemort. Por suerte, su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado algo de oclumancia, porque ya se imaginaba qué hubiese dicho Voldemort o cualquier mortífago de enterarse que estaba enamorado de una Sangre-Sucia como Hermione.

Los primeros días de clases evitó a Hermione por todos los medios posibles, pero era imposible no quedarla mirando a través del salón abarrotado de gente o en las salas de clases. Draco sabía que la chica se demoraría en hacer ella contacto, por mientras buscaba las palabras para terminar su relación aunque fuera basado en los motivos más estúpidos. Pero Hermione se demoró menos de lo que Draco tenía presupuestado. Y lamentablemente para él, no podía decirle que no.

Draco llegó con 5 minutos de adelanto a su cita en el conocido baño de los prefectos, pero no se atrevió a entrar, sólo se paseaba por fuera de la puerta y alrededor de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Estaba en la estatua cuando vio a Hermione venir por el pasillo. Se sobresaltó y caminó de vuelta a la puerta del baño, pasándose la mano por el pelo y resoplando casi con desesperación. De dio vuelta para casi chocar con Hermione de frente.

– ¡Diablos! – Dijo él. La chica lo miró sin saber cómo saludarlo. – Eeemmm… antes de que empieces, preferiría que fuéramos a otro lado. – No le dio tiempo a Hermione para hablar, sólo la tomó de una mano y la condujo a lo que la chica reconoció como el Cuarto del Requisito.

– ¿Por qué aquí? – Dijo ella hablando por primera vez.

– Por que es mucho más difícil que vengan a molestarnos. – El chico pasó delante de la pared 3 veces y se materializó una puerta. Rápidamente la abrió y casi se lanzó junto con Hermione adentro. La habitación se había transformado en una cómoda salita, como si fuera la habitación de un hotel.

– ¿En qué pensaste, Draco? – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

– Sólo en un lugar cómodo para conversar… – Respondió él en un susurro. Hermione no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

– Te extrañé tanto… No sabía qué te pasaba… y ese día que nos vimos… tu papá en Azkabán. – Draco no pudo hacer más que devolver el abrazo, pues él también la había extrañado mucho, y en todo ese tiempo un abrazo de ella era algo que ya necesitaba. Hermione se puso a llorar.

– Mi niña, por favor no llores… – Draco la abrazó más fuerte. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que la Gryffindor se separó y miró detenidamente a Draco por unos momentos. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, tenía unas tenues ojeras y en definitiva parecía haber adelgazado.

– ¿Qué tienes?

– ¿Por qué? Nada… – Draco se separó un poco más de ella.

– Actúas raro… y parece que estuvieras enfermo.

– No es nada… sólo que he tenido muchas preocupaciones desde que mi padre fue enviado a Azkabán. – Hermione miró al suelo levemente avergonzada, ella había tenido mucho que ver en eso. Draco estaba con algo de recelo por lo mismo, pero sabía que no era su culpa: su padre había elegido su propio camino.

– Draco… – El chico la miró. – ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort después de que a tu padre lo apresaron? – Una corriente muy fría recorrió la espalda de Draco y titubeó entre decirle la verdad o no.

– Nada… nada aún. – Hermione lo miró casi como lo miraba Bellatrix en sus clases de Oclumancia y al chico le sorprendió darse cuenta que a pesar de ser muy bueno en sus clases, con Hermione parecían no funcionar sus defensas. – ¿Segura que no sabes Legilimancia? – Dijo él con una media sonrisa.

– Eeehhh… no lo creo… ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Es que he estado aprendiendo Oclumancia en el verano… y bueno… sentí lo mismo que cuando mi tía trata de irrumpir mi mente.

Al fin pudieron conversar de otras cosas que no involucraran a Voldemort ni a Harry ni nada que fuera peligrosamente mortal. Y Draco consiguió convencer a una recelosa Hermione de que nada había ocurrido con el Lord, pero no tuvo el valor ni la entereza para terminar con ella. Al final del día, pudieron abrazarse en la cama y dormir como si no existiese un Señor Oscuro, como si Draco no tuviera una marca tenebrosa en su brazo, como si Hermione no fuera una Sangre-Sucia, sólo como si fuesen dos chicos normales que se amaban.

Durante semanas las cosas se mantuvieron estables, sin embargo las sospechas de Harry continuaban en aumento y parte de Hermione sabía que era cierto. Además, el aspecto cada vez más desgastado de Draco, sus misteriosas desapariciones y esa constante preocupación en su actitud no ayudaban mucho a que la chica siguiera creyendo que nada había ocurrido con Voldemort, pero como ella misma no quería creerlo, se frenaba de seguir preguntando. Pasaron meses así, y la frialdad del chico se hacía más y más evidente. Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer y decidió hablar con Harry.

– ¿Harry? – Se acercó a él una tarde en la sala común, cuando estaban casi a solas.

– Hola, Hermione.

– Eemm, me preguntaba si… – Harry dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y miró a Hermione con curiosidad. – Bueno, quiero saber en que basas tus sospechas de que Malfoy sea un mortífago. – Harry la miró con sorpresa: ella y Ron no habían querido creerle en todo lo que iba del año.

– ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

– Es qué… bueno… han pasado algunas cosas… digamos que esto es un intercambio de opiniones. – Harry se sobresaltó y tomó el brazo de Hermione casi hiriéndola.

– Ese imbécil de Malfoy no te ha hecho nada¿o sí? – Hermione tuvo que reprimirse el defender a su novio y calmar a un Harry evidentemente listo para ir a matar al rubio.

– No, Harry, tranquilízate… Sólo que he escuchado comentarios y en realidad quiero llegar al fondo de esto. Quiero ayudarte. – Hermione sintió una punzada de remordimiento: le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo, y no se sentía para nada bien.

Harry le fue relatando punto por punto todo lo que le había hecho pensar que Malfoy era un mortífago, desde que entraron a clases, con algunas interrupciones de Hermione quien aclaraba algunos puntos y desmentía otros. Mientras ella misma sacaba conclusiones, inteligentemente lograba que Harry se olvidara un poco de la idea o la encontrara más ilógica. Hacia el final de la conversación, la chica ya tenía más que claro que su novio era un mortífago, y mientras Harry daba su discurso de "lo voy a descubrir", Hermione miraba hacia la nada.

– Herms¿estás bien? – La chica salió de su trance y fingió una leve sonrisa.

– Sí. Esta conversación ha sido muy educativa.

– ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? O llegamos…

– Llegué a la conclusión de que existe una posibilidad, pero es más bien lejana. Habría que conseguir más pruebas…

– Se me ocurrió esto de vigilarlo con el mapa del merodeador… – Hermione dio un respingo.

– ¡No! – Harry la miró sorprendido. – No creo que sea necesario… por ahora… – Harry continuaba con una expresión extraña en su rostro. – Creo que me iré a la cama. – La chica vaciló antes de irse. – Y en realidad, no sé si será buena idea decirle de esto a Ron.

– De todas formas no nos creería. – Dijo Harry tristemente. Hermione se fue a dormir.

Hermione pasó una noche muy intranquila. Soñó con marcas tenebrosas, peleas, maldiciones imperdonables y mortífagos torturando gente. Al día siguiente estaba muy cansada, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Draco lo antes posible. Durante las clases esperó que el chico hiciera alguna clase de contacto, ella ya lo había intentado, pero el horario del Slytherin parecía haber disminuido en horas libres desde un tiempo hasta ahora, y nada pasó. Las pocas veces que hicieron contacto visual, Draco apartaba la vista, considerablemente avergonzado, expresión que había ido creciendo en él durante todo el año. Después de la última clase, Hermione no aguantó más y corrió hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso, donde estaba Myrtle la Llorona y donde sabía que podría llorar a sus anchas sin que nadie la molestara. Sin embargo, al llegar escuchó a alguien que lloraba escondido en una de las cabinas. Se paró en seco, algo frustrada por haber encontrado su escondite ocupado, pero había algo en ese llanto casi silencioso que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Y además, parecía ser de un chico.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Myrtle apareció en frente de ella.

– Venía… vine a… – No se le ocurrió nada, pero en ese momento se escuchó un jadeo en el cubículo de quien lloraba. Myrtle flotó hacia allá y se internó en él. Hermione se extrañó aún más al escuchar a Myrtle consolando al chico.

– No te preocupes, es sólo una Gryffindor. Creo que es una prefecta… – Myrtle no pudo seguir hablando, pues el ocupante de la cabina la abrió dando un portazo que sobresaltó tanto a la fantasma como a Hermione, quien casi se cae al suelo de la impresión al ver salir al propio Draco. Ambos se miraron sin hacer nada por unos momentos. Hermione jamás había visto llorar a un chico como parecía que Draco había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sumamente rojos, lo que contrastaba con el extremo pálido del resto de su cara y las ojeras parecían haber aumentado. Draco dio un paso adelante y, sin saber porqué, Hermione lo retrocedió. Ambos continuaron mirándose por otro momento.

– Draco… ne-ne… necesito ver tu… – Dijo ella. El rostro del chico palideció aún más y su expresión se transformó en verdadero pánico. – Yo… – Hermione no sabía como decirlo, pero se fue acercando a un paralizado Malfoy que no pudo o no quiso oponer resistencia alguna cuando la Gryffindor tomó su brazo izquierdo y levantó la túnica para encontrar la Marca Tenebrosa. Ninguno dijo nada por lo que pareció una eternidad. La chica sólo atinó a ponerse a llorar, sin soltar el brazo de Draco. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo podría…

– ¿Podrías qué¿Haber hecho algo? – Draco sonrió sarcásticamente. – No, Hermione. No hay nada que tú podrías haber hecho para evitar esto. Ni tú ni nadie podría haberlo evitado. – Draco apartó su brazo con un toque de brusquedad y cubrió nuevamente la marca.

– ¿Porqué me mentiste?

– ¿No es evidente? – Draco volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo. Hermione lo miró: el llanto había desaparecido y el chico volvía a tener su natural arrogancia y seguridad. Sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero al segundo la expresión del Slytherin volvió a suavizarse y nuevamente apareció el miedo en él. – Desde el verano muchas cosas han cambiado. Fui envestido mortífago el mismo día que nos vimos, tuve que aprender oclumancia para no delatarnos, recibí órdenes del mismo Señor Oscuro y desde entonces… – Malfoy hizo una pausa donde Hermione percibió algo parecido a un temblor proviniendo del chico. – Mi vida y la de mi familia está en peligro. Si no logro cumplir mis órdenes, el Señor Oscuro me matará a mí a todos lo que tengan que ver conmigo. – Hermione sintió que alguien le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. – Y créeme que no quieres saber las cosas que he hecho. Si te hubiese dicho algo, tu vida también hubiese corrido peligro. – Se miraron en silencio por otro rato. La cara del chico estaba nuevamente poniéndose hermética: Draco había tomado una decisión. Por el otro lado, Hermione sabía que debía sentir miedo por algo, pero no era así: tenía total certeza de que algo ocurriría que haría todo salir bien, pero la forma en que ahora la miraba el chico, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda: su expresión era demasiado indescifrable. – Hermione, debemos terminar. – Nuevamente la chica sintió que le sacaban el aire.

– No. – Dijo ella muy resuelta.

– Por favor no hagas esto más difícil. No voy a seguir cargando contigo.

– No. – La chica sacudió la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a ceder. – No vamos a terminar.

– Hermione… – La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No, no y no, Draco Malfoy. No vamos a terminar. No me interesa tu estúpido Señor Oscuro ni tu estúpida Marca… – Hermione continuó así por un rato, sollozando incontrolablemente. Draco no aguantó más y la tomó por lo brazos separándola de él.

– ¿Es que no entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo? – Dijo sacudiéndola. – ¡Van a matarte¡Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando lo hice, al igual que toda mi familia¡Pero no voy a permitir que tú te metas en esto¡Al menos, no por mi culpa! – Draco sin darse cuenta apretaba cada vez más los brazos de Hermione, pero ésta lo miraba con una expresión digna de quien no se dará por vencida. – ¡Tu vida corre peligro y no lo quieres entender¡Yo no voy a cargar con tu muerte, Granger! – Le dio otro sacudón algo más fuerte que los anteriores, pero la chica no cambiaba su expresión. Draco estaba al borde de la furia. – ¡Malditos Gryffindors y su estúpido heroísmo! – El Slytherin dijo esto gritando al tiempo que lanzaba a Hermione contra una muralla. La chica rebotó y cayó al suelo, seguía sin decir nada, pero nuevamente comenzó a llorar, ahora en silencio. Draco la miró horrorizado por lo que había hecho, pero no pudo acercarse a ella. En cambio caminó hacia un lavabo y se apoyó en él mirándose en el espejo. Al segundo siguiente plantó un puñetazo al espejo, el cual se quebró. EL chico cayó junto a los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo y se afirmó la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

– Estás sangrando. – Hermione se refirió a la mano del golpe al espejo. Draco no se movió, así que ella se acercó silenciosamente y comenzó a limpiar la mano del chico, sacando todos los vidrios que pudo y murmurando un hechizo para que las heridas se cerraran.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – El Slytherin la miraba fijamente mientras ella continuaba con la curación. Pasó un rato sin responder.

– Es peligroso que te quedes con los vidrios adentro, te puedes hacer más daño. – La chica terminó de curarle la mano.

– No me refiero a eso.

– Lo sé. – La Gryffindor levantó la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos del Slytherin. – Pero eso es algo que no deberías tener que preguntarme, ya lo sabes muy bien. – La chica pasó un pañuelo por la cara de Malfoy que estaba manchada con sangre, limpiándolo. – Vamos a estar en bandos separados. Tú pelearás del lado de Voldemort mientras yo peleo del lado de Dumbledore. Tú harás cosas horribles mientras yo trato de evitarlo. Tú tratarás por todos los medios de detener e incluso matar a Harry, mientras yo lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que destruya a los mortífagos y a Voldemort. – Hermione terminó de limpiar la cara de Draco y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero yo no voy a dejar de quererte y tú tampoco a mí… y no le quiero añadir otro dolor a esta maldita guerra.

– ¿Y las órdenes…?

– No me interesa qué te encomendó Voldemort hacer, pero sé que lo harás. No importa cómo ni cuando, sé que lo harás por más horrible que sea. Si tu vida y la de aquellos que quieres está en peligro, sé que matarías al mismo Dumbledore. – Draco sintió que sus tripas se volvían hielo, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Hermione se levantó del suelo, trayendo al chico con ella. – Te amo, maldito mortífago. – Dijo casi con rabia. Draco no supo qué responder, pero vio en ella toda la determinación y el valor de seguir adelante y toda la confianza que ella tenía en él. No fue capaz de articular ni una mísera palabra, sólo la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

* * *

Hasta aquí los caps romanticones... ahora se viene la verdadera acción y espero q no me maten por lo q estoya punto de hacer en el cap 6... 


	6. Una Espina En Tu Corazón

_**Siguen sin dejarme rr!... ****lloraré... pero bueno, se acabaron los caps romáticos, espero q no me maten por hacer lo q hice en este cap... HP no me pertenece, blahblahblah...**_

**_y si no dejan RR no actualizo! >:o(_**

**

* * *

****Ángel**

**. Capítulo 6: Una Espina En Tu Corazón**

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

– Así que yo sabía que Malfoy era un mortífago, sabía que Voldemort le había encomendado algo. Casi morí el día que Harry lo atacó en el baño… – Ron había escuchado toda la historia en silencio y su mente bullía en preguntas

– Por eso no fuiste al partido de Quidditch.

– Fue el único día que pude hablar con él y saber exactamente qué le había pasado para que Harry lo encontrara así. Además, que la visión de Draco siendo acuchillado… – Hermione no logró seguir, sabiendo que su novio constantemente estaba en ese peligro, o incluso cosas peores. Ya fuera porque no lo notó o por que no le importó en el momento, Ron continuó preguntando.

– ¿Sabías lo que Draco estaba haciendo en Hogwarts?

– No. Preferí no saber, hubiese sido demasiado peligroso. Además, ya me sentía demasiado mal mintiéndoles a ustedes dos, en especial cuando las cosas se hicieron más complicadas con Dobby, Kreacher y el mapa y Harry siguiendo a Draco a todas partes.

– Pero de todas formas podrías haber evitado todo lo que pasó. ¡Tú sabías que Malfoy tramaba algo¡Sabías que las sospechas de Harry eran correctas y te quedaste callada de todas formas! – Ron no aguantó más y le comenzó a gritar a la chica. – ¡Al final la muerte de Dumbledore es tu culpa!

– ¡No me culpes de algo que no podría haber evitado!

– ¿Cómo que no? Si le hubieses dicho a Dumbledore que Malfoy era un mortífago, él podría haber puesto un alto a todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts y podría haber vivido…

– Sí. ¡Y Draco hubiese sido asesinado por Voldemort! Tú bien sabes que Dumbledore sabía eso y tampoco hizo nada. – Hermione también comenzó a gritar. – ¡Y ya me he sentido suficientemente culpable de lo que pasó el año pasado en Hogwarts, pero discúlpame por no querer ver a mi novio muerto!

– ¿Y a quién mierda le importa Malfoy? – Antes de poder pensar en cualquier cosa, la chica le había dado una cachetada al pelirrojo, y al segundo después se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero como fuera, esto pareció calmar al chico, aunque él no pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos. – ¿Le has revelado algo de todo lo que hacemos aquí a Draco? – Ron la miró acusadoramente. – Quizá es por eso que siempre parecen estar un paso delante de nosotros. – El chico dijo esto con un profundo resentimiento. Hermione suspiró.

– No, Ron. Yo no le he dicho nunca nada y él nunca me ha dicho nada a mí. Cada uno sabe cuál es su bando y ambos lo vamos a defender. Simplemente tuvimos que ser capaces de sobreponernos a eso. No fue fácil… – Ron se levantó del asiento aún con una mirada muy amarga, casi con odio hacia la chica en frente de él.

– Srta. Granger, no le creo ni una palabra de lo que me está diciendo. – Este trato le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Hermione que sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Pero no se preocupe que su secreto está a salvo conmigo, sin embargo no espere que yo vuelva a confiar alguna vez en usted. – Ron le dirigió otra mirada cargada de indiferencia, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Hermione no supo qué hacer o qué decir, simplemente se quedó sentada en el viejo sillón llorando hasta la mañana siguiente.

Durante las semanas siguientes las cosas siguieron en relativa calma. Las cosas en la sede de la orden parecían estar en orden, aunque Ron parecía haber caído aún más profundo en su pequeño pozo sin fondo, y con Hermione no se hablaban en lo absoluto. La chica intentó un par de veces hablar con Ron acerca del asunto, pero no hubo forma de que el pelirrojo cambiara de parecer, aunque sí mantuvo su promesa de no decir nada. Un día, Harry, Lupin y Moody se fueron de la sede con una buena noticia: habían hallado otro horcrux. La noche que volvieron, 2 semanas después, habría sido motivo de celebración, pues el horcrux había sido destruido y ahora sólo les faltaba uno, pero el estado en que los tres volvieron fue demasiado preocupante, en especial Harry.

– Fue al destruir esa cosa. – Lupin le contaba al resto de la orden lo que había ocurrido. – Logramos sacarla de donde estaba casi sin ningún problema. Pero cuando la llevamos al cementerio para destruirla, casi nos destruyó a nosotros. – Lupin se estremeció, Tonks le tomó la mano intentando confortarlo. – Fue como si alguna maldición estuviese guardada en el objeto. En cuando lo comenzamos a destruir chorros de luz comenzaron a salir de él y Moody nos dijo que nos alejáramos, yo lo intenté hacer justo antes de recibir uno: fue horrible. – Lupin se volvió a estremecer apretando la mano de Tonks, quien estaba a punto de llorar. Todos los otros lo miraban espantados. – No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, pero afortunadamente no duró mucho. Me di cuenta de que Harry aún estaba al lado de esa cosa. Moody le gritaba que retrocediera, pero Harry le dijo que no le importaba lo que los hechizos fueran con tal de destruir esa cosa. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Moody ir por Harry. Yo les grité a ambos y me devolví para ayudarlos, pero otro rayo de luz me dio. Ahí fue cuando vi a Harry y a Moody flotando en el aire, Moody soltó a Harry y salió volando un par de metros. Me acerqué a él y ambos vimos como las maldiciones llegaban de pleno a Harry, parecía desmayado o incluso muerto. Intenté levantarme, pero Moody me dijo que yo sería el encargado de traerlos. Así que él se levantó, fue hasta el horcrux y terminó de destruirlo. En ese momento los hechizos se detuvieron, Harry y Moody cayeron al suelo desmayados y yo tuve que traerlos. Lo único que imploraba todo el camino era que Harry estuviera bien.

Todos escucharon el relato en total asombro. En silencio desearon que Harry se pusiera bien, sino todas sus esperanzas se irían a la basura. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a una pálida Ginny, que tenía las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas, pero se veía extrañamente tranquila.

– Está bien… no le va a pasar nada. – Dijo, cayendo rendida en una silla al lado de Ron. Éste la abrazó y todos suspiraron más aliviados. – Maggie dice que hace mucho tiempo que no veía una maldición así: no está hecha para matar a una persona, sino para hacer que desee estar muerta y una vez que lo hace, la maldición lo mata.

– Harry jamás hubiese deseado eso. – Dijo Lupin con una media sonrisa. – Y Moody tampoco.

– Moody también se pondrá bien. – Volvió a hablar Ginny. – De hecho despertó por unos momentos, pero Phillipe lo volvió a dormir. – Todos los ahí reunidos se miraron los unos a los otros. Ahora sí que había motivos para celebrar: habían conseguido estar un paso más cerca de destruir a Voldemort. Sin embargo, Ron no tenía ánimos de fiesta.

– Ve a contarle a tu noviecito que estamos por destruir a su jefe. – Le dijo Ron por lo bajo a Hermione con sorna. La chica no dijo nada.

En los días que le siguieron a la destrucción del horcrux, los ánimos de todos comenzaron a mejorar junto con la salud de Harry, e incluso Hagrid comenzó a tener mejor aspecto. Harry ya era capaz de moverse por toda la casa y no hallaba la hora de regresar a la acción, como él llamaba a las peleas con los mortífagos. Y su oportunidad de hacerlo vino más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Estaban en reunión cuando Amanda, una aurora de la orden, apareció por la chimenea.

– ¡Alístense rápido¡El que no debe ser nombrado está atacando el ministerio de nuevo! – Dijo Amanda. Al momento todos se pararon de sus sillas, cogieron sus capas y se lanzaron por la chimenea o simplemente se aparecieron. Y en contra de la opinión de todos, Harry también fue. La vez anterior que el ministerio había sido atacado, el ministro había desaparecido. Ahora ya no funcionaba como ministerio, sino más bien como la oficina de los aurores. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a la Orden, pero preferían realizar sus funciones ahí y pensaron que los mortífagos no atacarían dos veces el mismo lugar. Se equivocaron.

La orden llegó en plena batalla y se metió en ella intentando ayudar a los desprevenidos aurores. Vieron una serie de cuerpos tirados en el suelo tanto de mortífagos como de aurores. Comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el edificio, tirando y esquivando maldiciones. Cada vez que Hermione veía un mortífago ser alcanzado por una maldición, sentía que su corazón se encogía, pero por el momento debía proteger su propia vida y después preocuparse por su novio. Al final, logró correr hacia donde estaban Harry y el resto.

– Hay que sacar a O'Hara de aquí, es por él por quien vienen. – Habló uno de los aurores presentes. O'Hara era un auror bastante reconocido, que había asumido como jefe de los aurores por ahora y sabía demasiadas cosas del ministerio y era una de las pocas personas que sabía donde estaban llevando a los mortífagos capturados desde que Azkabán dejó de funcionar. El resto asintió, no había tiempo para discutir, y todos sabían que el lugar más seguro era Grimmauld Place.

Todos volvieron a salir de su escondite y comenzaron a distraer a los mortífagos para darle una salida segura a O'Hara. Estaban en esto cuando Hermione fue fuertemente atacada por un mortífago, aunque el hechizo enviado no le llegó a ella. Ron, que estaba muy cerca, se dio cuenta que el hechizo había sido desviado por otro mortífago que estaba cerca de ahí. Hermione corrió por un pasillo, siendo perseguida por el mortífago que la atacó. Escuchaba hechizos en su espalda y más de una vez sintió cosas explotar a su alrededor, sin embargo con mucha suerte nada le dio. Llegó a un salón sin salida. El mortífago comenzó a acercarse.

– Una linda Sangre-Sucia… – El mortífago escupió. – Tú y tu calaña no sirven para nada, excepto para hacernos pasar un buen rato. – El mortífago siguió acercándose amenazadoramente. – ¡Crucio! – Dijo apuntando a Hermione, quien recibió de lleno el hechizo y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo con el dolor más inaguantable que había sentido en su vida.

– ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – Se sintió de repente y el mortífago cayó muerto. Hermione siguió tendida en el suelo y vio que era otro mortífago quien había lanzado ese hechizo, pero éste se quitó la máscara y corrió a su lado. No era otro que Draco. – Siento llegar tarde…

– Oh, pero si ya lo tenía. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego se dio cuenta de que Draco había matado a alguien. Miró al mortífago en el suelo.

– No te preocupes… sabes que no es primera vez que mato a alguien. – Dijo el chico como leyendo la mente de Hermione. – No me siento muy bien haciéndolo, pero no me queda otra opción.

– ¿Habías matado a alguno de los tuyos? – Hermione se levantó del suelo ayudada por su novio.

– Sí, hace unas semanas… descubrimos a un grupo de traidores y, bueno, tú sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores a nuestro lado. – Sintieron una explosión en el pasillo de afuera del salón donde estaban. – Debemos salir de aquí. – Ambos corrieron en la dirección opuesta al ruido. Les parecía tragicómico que las únicas oportunidades de verse era cuando a sus bandos les daba por matarse mutuamente, pero ya habían terminado por acostumbrarse. Lograron llegar a un rincón más apartado donde pudieron calmarse un poco y simplemente estar juntos.

Pero no estaban solos. Ron había notado a aquel mortífago que desviaba los hechizos dirigidos a Hermione y cuando entraron en el pasillo, los siguió. Vio como un mortífago mataba a otro y luego se quitaba la máscara para revelar a Malfoy, quien se arrodillaba junto a Hermione. Sintió una oleada de odio dentro de él, como jamás había sentido antes. La explosión que se oyó en el pasillo, fue una maldición dirigida a Ron, quien logró esquivarla, y continuó siguiendo a la pareja que se perdía por los pasillos del ministerio. Cegado por la rabia, Ron volvió al salón principal. Se dio vueltas hasta dar con el mortífago que andaba buscando y le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la capucha se prendiera en llamas. El mortífago se la quitó y miró a Ron: una mirada fría como el hielo.

– Un Weasley, qué oportuno. – Dijo el mortífago con una media sonrisa y la mirada cargada de desprecio. Ron salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde sabía que estaban Draco y Hermione y el mortífago lo persiguió entre las ruinas, las maldiciones iban de ida y de vuelta. De repente, Ron desapareció en uno de los salones. El mortífago lo comenzó a buscar entre las mesas. – Vamos, maldito traidor a la sangre. Yo creí que para estar en Gryffindor había que tener valor y tú te escondes como una comadreja. – El mortífago soltó una risita. – Ve el lado positivo, Weasley, si mueres, le harás un favor a tu padre: una boca menos que alimentar. – El mortífago siguió dando vueltas por el salón, hasta que escuchó voces detrás de una puerta. Se dirigió ahí en silencio y entró para encontrarse con la escena más increíble: Su propio hijo besándose con una Sangre-Sucia. – ¡Draco Malfoy! – Gritó Lucius.

– ¡Padre! – Draco y Hermione miraron al recién llegado Lucius y palidecieron poco a poco. Lucius no se detuvo a pedir explicaciones.

– AVADA KEDAVRA – Gritó Lucius en dirección a Hermione.

– ¡Protego! – Gritaron tanto Draco como Hermione, deteniendo lo peor del hechizo, que fue a dar a la muralla detrás de ellos, derrumbándola. – ¡Desmaius! – Gritó Draco apuntando a su padre entre el polvo que se había levantado a su alrededor. Y todo fue silencio por unos segundos que parecieron horas. – Herms… ¡Hermione! – Draco gritaba y tosía, pero Hermione no respondía. El chico comenzó a asustarse demasiado, hasta que encontró la mano de Hermione en el suelo. – Herms¿estás bien? – Ella siguió sin responder. Por fin el polvo comenzó a disiparse, sólo para que Draco viera a la Gryffindor aplastada por la muralla que había caído a sus espaldas. Rápidamente dijo un hechizo que hizo que las piedras se movieran y sacó a Hermione de ahí. Miró a su padre en el suelo y salió corriendo de la sala con la chica en brazos. Al primero que encontró afuera fue al mismo Ron. Draco suspiró aliviado. – ¡Ron! Por favor, toma a Hermione.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – Ron dijo entrando en pánico. – ¿Por qué…?

– Es una larga historia, comadreja. ¡Sólo sácala de aquí! – Sintieron otra explosión cerca de donde estaban. Malfoy volvió a colocarse la capucha. – Sigue por ese pasillo y encontrarás un salón con una chimenea. – Le entregó un pequeño saco. – Ahí tienes polvos flu. Anda, yo te cubriré. – Ron seguía paralizado. – ¡Muévete, comadreja! – Draco lo empujó por el pasillo y se escondió tras una puerta a desviar todas las maldiciones que fueran en dirección al pelirrojo.

Al fin Ron llegó a la sala que Malfoy le había indicado y, temblando, logró arrojar polvos flu para volver a la sede. Al llegar, cayó de rodillas fuera de la chimenea, aún sostenía a Hermione en sus brazos y seguía temblando incontrolablemente. Dejó a Hermione en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

– Por favor que no esté muerta, por favor que no esté muerta. – Repetía una y otra vez, hasta que apareció Phillipe y se llevó a Hermione a una pieza. Ron lo siguió en evidente estado de shock. Phillipe y Maggie acostaron a Hermione y la comenzaron a examinar y curar sus heridas. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos pudo decir si se iba a poner bien o no. Sólo tenían que esperar. Mientras, Harry tropezaba chimenea afuera y subía corriendo las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación de Hermione.

– ¿Qué pasó? Ron, te vi hablando con un mortífago… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Ron miró al recién aparecido Harry, pero no pudo responderle. – Ron…

– Es una larga historia, Harry. – Ron volvió a apoyarse en la cama mirando fijamente a Hermione.

– Inténtalo. – Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, pero éste no dijo nada. – ¿Quién era el mortífago con quien hablabas en el ministerio?

– Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en este asunto?

– Fue él quien me entregó a Hermione después de que fue atacada. – Ron no aguantó más la angustia y le contó a Harry lo que había pasado en el ministerio, junto con parte del secreto de Hermione. – Así que si algo le pasa, sería todo mi culpa. – Ron se puso a llorar descontroladamente. Harry no supo qué hacer: todo eso fue demasiada información para poder digerirla tan rápido.

– Es mejor que vayas a descansar y dejes que Maggie te revise. – Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir y salió de la habitación. Pero Ron no se movió, no dejó que lo revisasen y se negó rotundamente a irse de ahí: Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan culpable.

* * *

A partir de aquí qda la escoba! espero q les guste... 

El final? uuff! se me enredó mucho! pero qdan sólo 2 caps! (están invitadas a inventárselo!)


End file.
